The Ultimate Exchange
by Vultripix
Summary: The vivid image of Jordon College's chamber of daemon skeletons, an enchanting altheiometer, gravitational masses of their own minds and verdicts..As the past is now gone, Lyra and Will decide on their fate-even with the Republic of Heaven rebuilt. R&R


Author's note~

This is a Fanfic. based on the original series His Dark Materials. I don't own the trilogy, sadly, but this story is based on my efforts on it.

Happy reading! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Plan and the King Bear's Promise<p>

The vivid image of Jordon College's chamber of daemon skeletons, deciphering codes of an enchanting altheiometer, gravitational masses of their own minds and verdicts… Diverse worlds scattered through a form of time and space is sought out through a measure of quantity. The hateful encounter with a cunning woman and a sly monkey- they're all foresight through an image.

The mad angel, Lucifer, had no intentions of letting all this happen without proper development. When the Republic of Heaven was corrupted, the angels and the fellow members weren't present-they were hidden. Since the angel Lucifer had done evil deeds before the Son of Adam was born, he had been sent to the Fiery Furnace for his 'sins'. Horribly angry, the Regent had ordered the group of fallen angels to the only place he could think of-the Regent's Secret Dome. The Regent had his own dome, but had kept it secret since he was the Master of Evil and Secrets.

With his malicious intentions, his plan is already set up by evil. The furnace where he works his hateful desires suddenly burns with roaring flame. Summoned, the group of fallen angels wickedly craves once more to take over the world by evil planned intentions.

"Lyra, Lyra, wake up!" Pantalaimon was in his permanent form of the daemon, a Pine Marten. He was beautiful: dark brown streaks ran from his neck to spine, fine rich fur flourished in Lyra's love and care for him. A blotch of golden fur was marked on his chest; his small peaked ears were sharp and perked up, responding to the most distant noise. He was intimately crouched near Lyra in her bedchamber at her home, Jordon College.

"Pan, is it already so late now?" Lyra cuddled Pan close to her, thinking about all their adventures together, and what they had been through.

"Oh, Lyra! It's never too late! " Pan knew what she wanted, to go back to more discoveries, to get to know the altheiometer again. There would be times when her studying would be delayed and opportunities for more discoveries would be set out for her-but for most part, she had to refuse.

"Pan, you know they wouldn't let me do anything major like that. I en't allowed to go. You know that very well." Lyra felt a feeling of vacancy in her heart as soon as the words had came out of her mouth, but she spilled them out to him.

-oo-

Studying abroad Jordon College to read the alethiometer had been a difficult process, as Lyra was transgressed from adolescence to 'young adult'. However she always had hope for her studying, as she knew that Dust was always working in everyone. Of course, she had sometimes felt that lost feeling of anguish, incapability in all that she studied. Will was one of the main reasons she could think like that; she always thought about him, but never regretted her choice that she made back a few years ago. However, she had many people who cared about her: the Master of Jordan, Pan, John Faa, Farder Coram, Serafina Pekkala, Iorek Byrnison …

-oo-

Back in the debating room, there were a few dozens of alethiometers. The head leader started of with recent news. "I'm sure you've all saw on the newspaper today that there have been some concerns for our future." There soon was murmuring between the alethiometerists.

"What do yo think about it this time, eh?" Lyra whispered to Pan, looking around the debating room.

"Shhh. Let's listen closely." Pan replied, clutching her fur coat tightly. He knew that something was wrong. At least by the looks of it, anyway.

The news was disconcerting:  
>There seemed to have been some concerns with the worlds. Some say that there were a 'few not of their world' still left in Lyra's world. Some people from different worlds had ventured through a door by accident <em>before <em>all the doors to different worlds had been closed. They couldn't go back to their own world, and they would soon perish in Lyra's world because of their health of switching worlds. However, people still weren't sure if they could mean harm or mean nothing coming to this world.  
>Even in such a short time span, the amount of harm and situation could change dramatically. Like Will, people could've just trekked through an open door, and change other people's thoughts by bringing in new ideas, thoughts, and actions.<p>

There was also news on a very close friend of Lyra:

Iorek Bynrison.

News was that the king bear had bravely risked his life to set out North again, with a strong desire to seek out new lands and new territory.

He also had been persuaded, by his personal assistant to inherit his valuables to an heir. But first he had to find a spouse.  
>When Lyra had first heard about the news, she was perplexed. And bursting with laughter.<br>"Iorek? Iorek Bynrison? Yes, yes. He's family to me, the great king bear." She had confronted to a friend. She was wondering why on Earth would _Iorek,_ the noble bear would have to find a mate and inherit.

Common sense was that the bear wanted a family for comfort, to teach, and to love, of course.

But Iorek wasn't quite like that.

It _was_ true that bears in Iorek's age would be getting older and lonelier, and it would be sensible for him to decide for a mate, maybe a son to inherit. Since Iorek was starting the aging process as a bear, he would have to mate sooner or else time would be a major problem for him.

However, people who were familiar with the great bear would doubt that. Strong, noble, loyal, faithful, strong willed…all those phrases described him, but the word uncertain didn't. How could such a bear of high hopes think of uncertain future, battle, and decisions?

* * *

><p>Author's Note~<p>

So how'd you like the first chapter so far? I'm planning on adding more chapters, not sure how many more, though. :)

R&R, please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
